What Time is It? It's Song Time!
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: Title says it all. Credit to mangoisme. Features gender-swapped characters as well. Rated T for some subject matter. No exact fan-pairing. I take requests! Chapter 12 is up! "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.
1. Taken: One Direction

**Idea is from mangoisme. So, credit to her or him or whatever.**

**Pairing: Fionna and Cake, minor Fiolee**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine. It belongs to the peeps that make it awesome.**

* * *

Fionna ran in the room, oblivious that Cake was watching her. Fionna climbed up the steps to her room, and of course, Cake followed. Fionna lay on the bed, crying and hugging herself. She looked around, as if she was afraid of being heard. She took something out from under her bed. Cake gasped. _What's my baby doing with Marshall's bass? _She thought. Fionna tuned the bass then started to play.

_Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me  
I slept on your doorstep  
Begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on  
You say that you've missed me all along  
_

Cake was interested by now. "Fionna?" she started. Fionna winced, but she continued with her song.

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken  
_

Cake wrapped her arms around Fionna. "Fionna, tell me. Who broke your heart?" Fionna said, in between sobs, "P-Prince Gumball, y-you know I-I'm dating Marshall and h-he said he wanted me b-back. I don't know what to do.." She continued playing.

_You're messing with my head  
Cause that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say it  
You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like I'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake  
_

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken  
_

Cake looked at her. "Fi, listen to me. PG broke you heart tons of times, right?" Fionna nodded. "Well, Marshall and I have always been the one to mend it, right?" Fionna nodded. "Well, maybe PG isn't for you. Marshall is," Cake said. Fionna smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed. Cake kissed her forehead. "Continue," she said.

_Thank you for showing me  
Who you are underneath  
No, thank you, I don't need  
Another heartless misery  
You think I'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Who do you think I am_  
_You only loved to see me breaking_  
_You only want me cause I'm taken_  
_You don't really want my heart_  
_No, you just like to know you can_  
_Still be the one who gets it breaking_  
_You only want me when I'm taken_

_Now that you can't have me_  
_You suddenly want me_

* * *

**A/N: I changed a few of the lyrics because the song is by One Direction the most AWESOME band EVER! (sorry, I'm fangirling again) anywho, Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week. I know, it's unhealthy to have a lot of stories with chapters and you don't even have time to do it, but I wanna do it so back off!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Just the Way You Are: Bruno Mars

**Pairing: Fiolee (Fionna and Marshall Lee)**

**Song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Requested by: mangoisme**

**FYI, I can take requests :) **

**Disclaimer: The song and Adventure Time isn't mine.**

* * *

Marshall Lee lay in the sun (under an umbrella, of course), playing video games with Fionna on Beemo. Cake was with Mo-Chro, probably sucking each others' faces off.

For some reason, Fionna removed her bunny cap, revealing her long blonde hair. Marshall Lee seemed surprised when he saw all of it.

"One more strike…." muttered Fionna, confident of winning the bet.

You see, before this game started, Marshall bet that he could defeat Fionna. The loser had to sing a song about the winner.

"Yes! Ha! I won, Marshy!" Fionna laughed. Marshall Lee threw the controller on the ground in exasperation. "What? I lost to a _human?_" he sighed.

Fionna looked at him. "What's your problem with humans anyway?" she asked. Marshall Lee waved the question away. "I don't know. Just a natural thing, maybe," he answered.

"So you hate me?"

"No, I like you-" Marshall widened his eyes. Too late.

Fionna looked at him, grinning. "You _like_ me? Like, '_like like'_ me?" she said. Marshall Lee sighed. "Let's get one with the whole song thing, okay?" he snapped. Fionna smirked. "Ah, wait. Punishment change," she said.

Marshall looked at her. "Whoa, punishment change? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. You have to sing a song expressing your true feelings for the winner."

Marshall Lee paused. He did write a song about Fionna. He did like her, in a way. He smiled. "Okay, sure. Prepare to get mind-blown," he exclaimed.

He started strumming his bass, for the intro of the song.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
_

Fionna blushed. _He wrote it for me! _She thought.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee. He didn't seem to notice. _He has such nice lips…_ she thought. She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Fionna!  
_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Fionna smiled and inched her way to Marshall Lee's side. Marshall Lee was looking at her now. He smiled, and Fionna smiled back.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

There was a long pause before any of them said a word.

"You-you mean that?" Fionna stammered. Marshall Lee looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to go down. _Wow, her hair looks so beautiful in the sunset,_ Marshall thought.

Marshall Lee looked at Fionna. "Well, yes, but I know you like Gumball, and-" Fionna stopped his lips with a kiss.

Fionna broke away. "It's a beautiful song, Marshall. And I'm glad you wrote it for me," she smiled. Marshall Lee smiled in return.

"I love you, Fionna."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well! I want to take requests, now, since sometimes I have writers' block. This is for mangoisme, for the request. Enjoy!**

**-Rea xx**


	3. Better than Revenge: Taylor Swift

**Pairing: Finneline, minor Flamin (Flame Princess and Finn)**

**Song: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: RandomFanPerson**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and the song aren't mine.**

* * *

"Hey, Finn. Wanna come over for movie night?" I said. Finn shook his head. "Sorry, I'm going to dinner with FP. Maybe some other time?" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since Finn and Flame Princess started dating, he's rarely with me to write songs. And if he does come, it's with her.

"How about you bring her to my place? We can all have dinner together," I tried. Finn shrugged. "Sure. I'll tell her. See you later."

He stood up and left. I raced back to my house and started to write a song. "This is going to be perfect," I snarled.

That night, pizza and soda were littered around my table. We all laughed and junk.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I wrote a song for you, FP," I said. She looked at me. "Can I hear it, Marceline?" she asked. I nodded and got my bass.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Flame Princess blushed and scowled at me. Finn widened his eyes. I turned to him.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

Finn looked at FP. She smiled nervously. Looks like the cat's out of the bag, now. I remembered all those times she stuck her tongue out at me or shoved me or even tried to spill water on me to make it look like I wet myself in front of Finn. I turned to her.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

I looked at Flame Princess, triumphantly smirking.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

By now, Finn was inching away from Flame Princess, horrified. I smiled.

_Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I floated down to the floor. FP was angry. Fire sputtered around her. "You embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend, Marceline! I hate you!" she yelled. She turned to Finn, and she simmered down. "Finn, none of that is true, I swear!"

Finn shook his head and pushed her away from him. "Marceline only sings the truth. And from what I heard, you've done nothing nice at all. We're through!" he shouted.

Flame Princess snorted and headed for the door. "Whatever. You're not worthy of me anyway, Finn!" She slammed the door behind her.

Finn slumped on the couch. He winced. "I forgot how uncomfortable this was," he exclaimed. I sat beside him. "You get used to it."

"Hey, Marceline."

"Yes, Finn?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

* * *

**Revieweth, pleaseth! Oh, I take requestes! :)**

**-Rea xx**


	4. Baby: Justin Bieber

**Okay. Chapter 4, here we go!**

**Pairing: Fubblegum (Finn and PB)**

**Requested by: Lumpy Human Space Princess**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time belongs to the awesome peeps who make it awesome.**

* * *

Finn raced to the Candy Kingdom. "She's going to kill me," Finn said. Jake looked at him angrily. "Well, you forgot to remind me to tell Beemo to remind us when the time came! Now hop on my back, dude!"

Jake ran as fast as he can to the Candy Kingdom. Tonight was the Biennial Candy Kingdom Show of Talents, and Finn volunteered to be the last act. As far as I know, the show was starting.

They reached the Candy Kingdom in three minutes flat. They ran to the castle grounds, and sure enough, Princess Bubblegum was there, staring at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey PB! Sorry we were late-"

"No time! It's almost your turn, Finn! Wait backstage! Hurry!"

"Um, okay, can I just tell you your hair is really nice-"

"Finn! Don't stall! Go backstage now!"

Finn, a little heartbroken, rushed backstage. "I got to tell PB I like her _someday_, but how?" he thought. His face lightened up.

"Thank you, Lollipop Boy, for that wonderful performance. Now, for our closing act, we have Ooo's greatest hero, Finn the Human!" Princess Bubblegum announced.

Loud applause can be heard, and it reached Marceline's ear, even when she was in her cave.

Finn and Jake walked on stage. "This is for PB. Hope you enjoy," he said timidly. He took a deep breath.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_  
_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_  
_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

Princess Bubblegum wasn't paying attention to the song, thinking that it was just a silly old song. But she turned to Finn and he saw her blush, a smile creeping onto his face.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we're ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

By now, the audience had started standing up and dancing to the song. Peppermint Butler walked over to Princess Bubblegum. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, milady," he whispered. Princess Bubblegum smiled and blushed.

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Jake, dressed in rapper's clothes, went on stage and started rapping._  
_

_When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_  
_I skip a beat when I see her in the street_  
_And at school on the playground_  
_But I really wanna see her on a weekend_  
_She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'_  
_And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Princess Bubblegum walked on stage, and towards Finn.

_I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone_

Finn panted. He turned and saw the face of Princess Bubblegum. "Uh, hi , PB," he stuttered. She smiled. "Hi, Finn," she said, before she kissed him on the cheek.

Finn looked around, dazed. "Hey buddy! That was awesome sauce, dude!" Jake cheered. But, unfortunately, Finn didn't hear him.

He fainted right then and there, leaving Princess Bubblegum to laugh.

* * *

**R&R please!**

**-Rea xx**


	5. Better Than I Know Myself: Adam Lambert

**Pairing: MarceLee**

**Song: Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert**

**Requested by: Peppermint People**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine.**

* * *

_Lights flashed. Car horns beeped. Marshall Lee was surrounded._

"_Give back that necklace, Lee!" the officer barked. Marshall Lee held his hands up. "Fine. I surrender."_

"_Come on. You're in juvenile detention for a month until someone proves you're innocent."_

Marshall Lee leaned against the wall of the cell. Cold and calculating, just like him. He sighed.

A long month, it was. He didn't steal that necklace, he was framed. But the police thought so since he was a juvenile delinquent. Stole books, silverware, money, anything, and sold valuables in the black market.

He couldn't restrain himself. His father killed his mother when he was young, so he was brought to an asylum. He was just five, so he didn't know what an asylum meant until now. He was eighteen now, too young to be flawed.

He was brought into an orphanage and he met his best friend, Marceline. They played together every day and night, told stories. They grew up together until they were 14. Then everything changed.

Marceline was adopted. By a man in a suit. He was obviously rich. He had to go on a business trip, so he told Marceline he'd be back. Marceline seemed too happy to remember him. Marshall Lee snapped. He bullied, wounded, and lied, always making him look like the victim, when in fact, he was the murderer. Marceline tried to stop him, but he yelled at her. Said he didn't need her anymore, that she should just forget him. Marceline was too heartbroken to even say a word. She didn't seem to regret leaving.

After that he escaped the orphanage. Found a gang and hung out with them. He thought they were his family. But family wouldn't betray you, would they?

He sat down on his bed and started to sing.

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth  
_

He stopped. He sniffed, and realized he was crying. All the memories flooded his head.

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

He looked out the prison cell windows. He was caged like a simple animal. He stared at the world outside.

_All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

_I get kind of dark_  
_Let it go too far_  
_I can be obnoxious at times_  
_But try and see my heart_  
_Cause I need you need now_  
_So don't let me down_  
_You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

He heard footsteps. He didn't turn. He thought it was the warden, checking what the entire ruckus was about.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He cried alone, cold, and restrained. He clawed at the walls. He shouted at the outside world for being so cruel.

Near the end of the month, when he was supposed to be released on parole, he was let out. He didn't ask why, he just knew he had to stop his thieving habits.

"Someone's here to see you, Lee," the officer remarked. He sat down at the meeting table. He laced and unlaced his fingers nervously.

"Hi, Marshall," said a voice. Marshall knew it was familiar, he just couldn't place it.

He looked up. "You have to stop this. I'm giving you a second chance," said a girl, eighteen by the looks of it. "Who are you?" Marshall asked.

The girl laughed. Her ebony hair framed her face perfectly. Her face seemed flawless. Why would she be talking to a boy like him?

"It's me. Marceline."

Marshall didn't recall what happened next. The next time he was focused, he was back in his cell. Then the memories flooded back. He hugged her tightly, and she hugged back. She said that she visited after seeing him in the news. She said to stop his habits. Marshall nodded his head.

She also proved him innocent. But then their time was up. He struggled out of their grasp, but they tugged him back.

He smiled. His old friend has done him a favor. Even if he never did anything nice for her. But he didn't care. He was going to be free.

Free of his old self, like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly.

* * *

**Note: Peppermint People suggested the plot, so yeah.  
You're happy, eh? Chapter 5 of Out of 24 There Will be a Survivor will be up soon, don't worry. R&R please!**

**-Rea xx**


	6. Good Riddance: Green Day

**Hey guys! Long weekend, hope to make the best of it. **

**Pairing: Fiolee**

**Song: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day**

**Requested by: Batman's Favorite Daughter**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

Fionna sat on the couch, stuffing her mouth with ice cream and watching chick flicks she found that was made before the Mushroom War. Cake opened the door, cheery and laughing.

"Fi! Oh, Fi! Something amazing happened!" she shouted. She looked at Fionna's state. Surrounded buy empty ice cream tubs, tissues and chick flicks is NOT a good sign.

Cake stretched over to her. "Fionna? Something happen with Marshall?" she asked soothingly.

Fionna cracked. She burst into tears and hugged Cake. "Cake, I don't know what to do, it's just….Marshall sent me this tape. I don't know anymore. I just don't know why…" she faded off into her sobs and cries.

Cake grabbed the tape from her and asked Beemo to play it. The start was shaky, but it cleared and became still. Marshall Lee showed up, clutching his bass.

"Hi, Fionna. I'm sorry, but my mother forced me to move to the Nightosphere with her, and currently, she told me you're banned from ever visiting me. So I guess this is goodbye. I have something to say, though.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Cake was shocked, but Fionna dug into her shoulder.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_  
_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_  
_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_  
_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I really am. Goodbye." The tape went static.

Silence filled the room. Fionna's aftersniffs were the only sound heard. Cake rubbed her back. "Fionna, it's not your fault. It's his mom's fault. I'm sorry," she said.

Fionna sniffed. "I understand, but….I just wish I could say goodbye one last time."

Unbeknownst to them, Marshall Lee was watching them; he had not went to the Nightosphere yet. Marshall felt a tear on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Fionna."

* * *

**So, Batman's Favorite Daughter, I'm not sure if this was what you wanted, but here it is! Kinda angsty though :/**

**R&R puh-lees!**


	7. Shut Up and Kiss Me: Orianthi

**Two chaps in one day? On a roll! **

**Pairing: FinnCeline**

**Song: Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi**

**Requested my: animefreak725**

**I do not own anything except the story.**

* * *

Marceline fixed her amplifiers for the jam sesh that afternoon with Finn and Jake. She strummed a few strings of her bass, checking if it was properly tuned. She started doing some warm-ups for her voice, and that's when Finn and Jake arrived. But she didn't notice at all.

"La, la, la, la," she sang. Finn started doing a soft rhythm with his balloon. Jake did one with his viola.

She started singing.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back_  
_Two opposites so alike that_  
_Everyday's a roller coaster_  
_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

Finn's mouth hung open. Jake's eyes were wide in shock. Marceline started floating and dancing around and continued singing.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!_  
_So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_  
_I tell you how much I'm in love_  
_I'm laughing and you get mad_  
_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_  
_You like your world with me in it_  
_Like a record, it's broken_  
_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
_The riffs on my guitar_  
_The way we fight, we make up fast_  
_Oooooh yeah …_

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can (can) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just so freakin' full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

Finn's loud footsteps towards Marceline echoed throughout the cave. Marceline turned, her cheeks red. "Marcy? What did you just sing?" Finn asked. Marceline shrugged. "Warm-up song. Why?" she replied nervously. Finn pulled her hair and kissed her. She covered her mouth when he let go. "That's what I thought," Finn smirked.

* * *

**So, anyways, I might do his/her other request, but maybe not. **

**R&R please!**


	8. What Makes You Beautiful: One Direction

**HOW I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAXVMDSNFOEYG KDBBV**

**Pairing: Fiolee**

**Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction XD**

**Requested by: Anonymous Chica**

**She a HUGE DIRECTIONER, like me! **

* * *

It was a nice day at Marshall's cave. Everything was peaceful. Well, _almost _everything.

"MARSHALL! GIVE BACK MY GLOBBIN HAT!" Fionna screamed. She chased him all over the place, failing at very attempt because of constantly tripping over her hair.

Marshall laughed. "I want a show, and it's a show I'll get!" he chuckled. He shoved the hat in his closet and locked it.

Fionna sighed. "That's the FIFTH hat this week, Lee. What's your problem!" she grumbled. Marshall grabbed her and floated out of the house. He placed her gently on the roof. Luckily, it was cloudy, so he didn't need anything to cover his skin.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

Fionna smiled at him and blushed. Marshall couldn't stop grinning.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

Marshall Lee pushed Fionna's chin up gently and looked in her eyes.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_  
_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know (oh oh)_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know (oh oh)_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know (oh oh)_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_(Oh oh)_  
_You don't know you're beautiful!_  
_(Oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Fionna shoved Marshall. "You're a giant turd for calling me pretty, you know that?" she said. Marshall smiled. "I know, but what you don't know is that I'm only speaking the truth."

* * *

**GAAAAHHHH I LOVE THIS.  
R&R puh-lees!**


	9. Payphone: Maroon 5

**I love this song :3**

**Pairing: MarceLee**

**Song: Payphone by Maroon 5**

**Requested by: hollywoodundeadforeva**

* * *

Marshall sat by his window. He sighed and absentmindedly strummed the strings of his guitar. He also started singing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
__All of my change, I spent on you  
__Where have the times gone  
__Baby, it's all wrong  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be_  
_It's even harder to picture_  
_That you're not here next to me_  
_You say it's too late to make it_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in that time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burnt down_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

He stopped playing and remembered Marceline. So nice, sweet, and sassy. Exactly what he liked. He slammed his fist on the wall and continued singing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change, I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone?_  
_Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_And all those fairytales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow_  
_But just gave it away_  
_You can't expect me to be fine_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change, I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_And all those fairytales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone…_

He remembered how Marceline loved him. He remembered why she moved to Ooo. He felt tears stream down his face.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone…_

He opened his closet and found his old payphone. He cut it open with her axe bass and it revealed a picture of him and Marceline.  
"MARSHALL! JAM SESSION!" he heard Fionna scream downstairs. He closed his closet and left his untouched memories behind him.

* * *

**Grod, this sucked. I'm just really tired and sweaty.**

**R&R please.**


	10. Hero or Heroine by Boys Like Girls

**Heylo! I'm super busy with this one, so it might suck :(**

**Pairing: FinnxFionna (sorry, don't know the ship name)**

**Song: Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls**

**Requested by: PuddingNinja**

**This is during alternate POVs, italic means Fionna and normal means Finn :P**

* * *

I sat down on the couch and watched Jake play Beemo. I eventually got bored of it so I went upstairs and grabbed my balloon. I started playing it.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

* * *

_I removed my bunny hat and lay on the grass. Cake was with Lord M, and Marshall was helping his mom arrange a party for all the demons in the Nightospere. I was as bored as glob._

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

* * *

I sighed. Somehow, I thought of that day when I was trapped in an ice block and ice King read me that fanfiction about… Fionna and Cake, was it? I decided, that if it was real, I would dedicate this song to her.

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_  
_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong_  
_Had my heart on lockdown_  
_And then you turned me around_  
_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_  
_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_  
_It's not complicated_  
_I was so jaded_

* * *

_My head hurt and I heard a voice – too high to be Flame Prince's. I concentrated on the song and realized it was the exact same thing I was singing. I sang along._

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

I was shocked to hear a female voice in my head. Too high for Flame Princess'. So whose was it? _Hello? _"Uh, who are you? I'm Finn." _Weird. I'm Fionna, the last human in Aaa. And what species are you?_

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHZXVBNVMGJAKFY**

**TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATION IS AWESOME**

**R&R please, homeys!**


	11. Untouchable: Taylor Swift

**30 reviews? You guys are AWESOME.**

**Pairing: Flamin (Finn and FP)**

**Song: Untouchable by Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: Awesome and I know it**

**Enjoy, my minions :3 Everything is in Flame Princess' POV, and the plot is kinda sad I guess.**

* * *

I waited outside my house for hours. Where could Finn be? He's never missed a day without me.

Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke, I saw Finn's green pack. Inside were an old tape and a note. I yawned and decided to change into breezier clothes. I dumped the contents of my duffel bag onto the grass and changed into a sleeveless shirt and some shorts. I was never allowed to wear these on castle grounds. My mom still bought them for me though.

I doused my flames in the water. It hurt, but I didn't want to burn the tape. I looked like a normal girl, I guess. I flipped my damp hair and put the tape in the replica of Beemo that Princess Bubblegum made for me on my 10th birthday. I inserted the tape in and a video came on.

I saw Finn and I realized – this was probably one of his pranks where he'll jump up at me from behind my back. I panicked a little, probably because he never saw me like this. He went in front of the camera, clutching his beloved instrument: the balloon. I giggled a bit, but I stopped when I saw Finn's face: somber and emotionless.

"_Hello, FP. I'm sorry, but I have to say goodbye. It's not good for my skin to be burnt all the time. Jake said I have to leave and move to the Grasslands. Jake banned me from ever leaving the new house unless it's an emergency. Or we have a new adventure. Jake's over with Lady, so I have time to sing this for you," _the tape said. I gasped and I felt firedrops fall down my face. I closed my eyes and paused the tape. Finn's right. It's not normal for a water elemental to be burnt over ten times a day. This would cause to skin cancer, and eventually he would die. Never seeing Finn is better than him leaving – _forever. _

I played the tape and a soft tune came out.

"_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out  
And I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

Silent firedrops dripped down and burned the grass. I wiped them off quickly and continued watching.

_Untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_And when you're close_  
_I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Little taste of heaven_

_Oh, oh_

_It's half full_  
_And I won't wait here all day_  
_I know you're saying_  
_That you'd be here anyway_

_But you're_  
_Untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_And now that you're close_  
_I feel like coming undone_

Finn. Never coming back. Ever. I felt nothing when I left the Fire Kingdom, betraying my family, but without Finn is like sun without moon, fire without water.

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on_

_Oh_  
_  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_I'm caught_  
_Up in you_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_

_But you're_  
_Untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_Now that you're close_  
_I feel like coming undone_

Well, I can hug Finn, but only when he's wrapped in tin foil. We've kissed only twice, but I feel like we've kissed forever.

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Oh, whoa, oh_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

_In the middle of the night_  
_We can form this dream_  
_I wanna feel you by my side_  
_Standing next to me_  
_You gotta, come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Little taste of heaven_

_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Oh_

_And in the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_Oh"_

The tape ended shortly after.

Love makes you do crazy things. Sometimes you would die for the one you love, maybe ever go to the ends of the earth for them.

For me, there's nothing I could do but just leave him alone. Forever.

* * *

**I'm getting good at writing angst. I like it ^_^**

**Hope you like it, you guys! The song's lyrics are probably pretty long, which is why there are many interludes for Flame Princess.**

**R&R please!**


	12. I'm Yours: Jason Mraz

**Heyo! Yeah, I know you've been waiting for like FOREVER.**

**Pairing: Flamin (Finn and FP)**

**Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

**Requested by: Blue lightning**

**Enjoy, peeps. Everything in Finn's POV.**

I walked down the dusty forest ground, heading for Flame Princess' grotto. Our private grotto. Jake doesn't know about this place yet. I just told him I was going to get some Softy Cheese, but he protested and said "That stuff's going to ruin your bazoobs, Finn!" I didn't mind him. He was just messed up about Clarence's death. But he's with Ghost Princess now, in the 50th Dead World, right?

When I arrived, I saw Flame Princess looking somberly at her reflection in the water. I tiptoed quietly towards her, keeping my voice hushed.

"Finn, stop it. I know it's you," she said. I laughed and put my tinfoil wrapped arms around her, making sure my shirt was well protected by the tinfoil. She pushed me off.

"Finn, I'm not in the mood, just leave me alone, alright?" she said softly. I turned her around, and she was crying. But instead of tears, firedrops came out.

"Finn, my dad has sent an entire army looking for me. He misses me and sees you as a bad influence. I don't know what to do," she cried, burying her face in her hands.

I sighed. "Hey FP, don't feel bad. We can work this out, okay?" I assured her. She looked at me. "Really?" "Yeah, really. Listen."

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  


Flame Princess started to smile. She pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out her flames. It didn't hurt much, unlike water. She snuggled close to me and closed her eyes.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours

So please don't please don't please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This was, this was, this is our fate, I'm yours

I smiled as Flame Princess fell asleep in my arms. We slept there until morning came.

**WOO! GO FLAMIN!**

**I like FlameLee best, because it's perfect, but Flamin is just as awesome. At close third is Finneline.**

**R&R please!**


	13. Two is Better than One: Boys Like Girls

**a/n: Yay! It's out! Aren't you guys happy? I know, I'm like the worst author EVER but I've been hooked on Harry Potter lately, ok? I know, I'm SUPER late but I've just wanted to read it now. And I've been travelling a lot, too. To my cousins' house. For sleepovers. Heh. -~- Anyways, I will keep to my promises and write all my requests for What Time is It? It's Song Time! I swear on my life. :) Again, normal font (like this) is for Finn's POV and italics (**_**like this**_**) is for Fionna. Enjoy!**

**PS: The chapters are not in any particular order. It is random and not based on how the reviews are arranged.**

**Pairing: Finn/Fionna**

**Song: Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls**

**Requested by: allenchester . sanchez (remove spaces)**

* * *

"Hey, Finn, wanna hang out with me and Rainicorn?" Jake asked. Finn looked up at him from polishing his sword. "Nah, not in the mood. I might later." Jake nodded. "'Kay, 'bro. Just remember, we're just going to be by the Candy Kingdom. And stop thinking about her, okay? She's making you act all baloobies," he warned Finn. He rushed out the door, stretching to a gigantic size. Finn sighed and started singing a tune softly.

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

* * *

"_Fionna, are you going to Marshall's party?" Cake asked, gathering up her things. Fionna looked up from her long-soggy cereal. "What? Oh, yeah. Later. I just need to relax a bit," Fionna mumbled. Cake arched her eyebrows. "You sure, honey baby?" Cake asked seriously. Fionna nodded slightly, as if hesitant. "If you say so." Cake scrambled out the door, fixing her pink bow, and hopped on to Mo-Chro's back. Fionna stood up, dumped her cereal out the window (earning her a string of curses by a Fluffy Person) and looked outside into the sunset._

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

* * *

Finn lay on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Fionna," he whispered. "Why did you have to go? I never wanted you to. You were the only girl who ever acted like me, and now—" Finn didn't realize that tears streamed down his cheeks. He continued humming.

_I remember every look upon your face,__  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

* * *

_Fionna sniffed. She widened her eyes in surprise. _I was crying? _she thought. "Oh, Finn." She went back to her bed and sat down, silently debating if she wanted to go to Marshall's or not. It was pretty hard to pick, but she knew what she had to do._

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

* * *

Finn lay on the couch for a few more minutes before standing and grabbing his backpack. He wiped the tears off his face, put on his cap (he removed it a while ago) and started running out the door. _She's not gone forever. She still exists. I just have to find a way to get to her. For now, I have to move on._

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

* * *

_Fionna grabbed her sword; flung on her backpack and started running to Marshall's cave. It was pretty dark out, but she managed not to trip over anything while running through the forest. _I need to do this. Stop thinking about him for a while and have some fun. He's not going to die anytime soon. He's still out there. I just have to find a way to get to him. I need to move on, for now. _Fionna was greeted by Cake when she entered the cave. Fionna silently sang the last part of her song._

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

* * *

Finn found Jake and Lady talking and turning objects different colors. He didn't hesitate to climb the wall and laugh with them. He finished his song quietly in his head.

* * *

_Two _is_ better _than_ one, _they _finished_.

* * *

**a/n: Well, that was good. Don't you agree? **

**R & R, please!**

**-Jenn xx**


End file.
